A terrible curse and a great promise
by Ally-11
Summary: Voldemort has been destroyed, but before Harry finished him off he released one last act, a curse to destroy all wizards and muggles alike. Harry, with help from Ron and Hermione, and a new friend must unlock the power of a promise. M for later chaps
1. The end, the beginning

Disclaimer: Firstly, I own no part of Harry Potter! All rights and credit belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling! She simply inspired me to take a chance at writing my own fanfic. I hope to write my own novel some day.

AN: I'm Ally and this is my first fanfic. I've done some writing before, but I wanted to see what other people thought of my writing so please R&R my fanfic!

This story contains romance between Harry and a new friend that he meets, together through all the danger and adventure they find a bond strong enough to become a powerful love.

I'll try to get new chapters up when I can! Hope you enjoy!  
-Ally-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…**_

**The same verses repeated themselves mercilessly in the depths of a certain wizard boy's head on the dimly lit sky of a summer day. It never ceased to amaze Harry Potter that simple words could be imprinted in one's mind forever, but those words could never be forgotten, all the same with that one dreadful night. **

Flash back 

"**_Harry Potter this is where we shall end it all, I promise you!" The deadly low voice of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, bellowed through the night with the power of a thousand voices. There he stood, sweat dripping all down his face and shaking body. His was shaking not from fear, but rage. Blood dripped from a gash that stretched across his torso. His wheezy breathing became unsteady and deep, but never the less he forced his throat to speak. "Crucio!" he yelled the very word to an illegal and powerful curse. _**

_**Immediately Harry fell to the ground, his insides were on fire, the curse was burning every inch of him. He wanted to tear the pain away but he couldn't grip it. All he could do was feel it purge through his skin and very soul. He cried out when he couldn't take it anymore and clutched his stomach, which felt like it was going to be ripped out of him. His whole body tensed on the ground as the heat and fire flew through him. Finally it ended, his body still tingling, his pulse still pounding through his veins. He looked up with blood shot eyes and sweat soaking his scratched up face. **_

_**The sound of Voldemort's voice rang through Harry's ears like the sound of pounding metal. Harry covered his ears as they throbbed with the intensity of the cry, he could still hear, almost wishing he were still under the curse. When he took his hands away, blood stained his charred palms. He brushed the red liquid from his brow and stared down the one person he truly hated in this world. He pushed off the ground with his arms and staggered to his feet, still swaying. **_

"_**I won't let you! You won't hurt anyone again Voldemort, never! Your ways are over. You've hurt too many people that I love!" Harry shouted every syllable with rage and looked on painfully as his greatest friends lay limp on the floor, pools of blood forming from their bodies. **_

_**His courageous, best friend Ron was sprawled on the ground with an elbow jutting out through the skin at strange angle and blood rolling down his cheek from his head. He had thrown himself at Voldemort, trying whatever he could to stop him from killing Harry, but had been mercilessly beaten down by numerous powerful spells. Voldemort truly was only a ruthless killer. No heart could possibly linger in his body.**_

_**Hermione, the one understanding girl and most intelligent person he had ever met was hung by chains, from her lacerated bleeding wrists to the wall, a black area covered her chest and back, burned to a char by intense flames. Put under torture by Voldemort in an attempt to track down Harry. She had been capture weeks ago. By the sound of her choked breathing, she didn't have much longer.**_

_**Finally with only memories, he thought of Sirius, his only family member, undoubtedly the one he cared for most of any family members besides his parents and the only one who was at one point in his life alive, but now dead, all because of this one person. Why should all this happen to him? It wasn't right and it wasn't fair!**_

_**Hate, the one thing these two men had in common with each other was about to erupt in a non-pitying event, the final end to it all. "That's enough Voldemort, you will do no more evil upon this earth! Simply killing you will never be enough, but I swear, even in afterlife, your eternal suffering will never end! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted with as much anger and power as he could muster feeling the rage grow, swell and empower him. **_

_**The only thing anyone else in the muggle world would have heard that night was the most devastating and painful piercing cry, then unwavering almost complete silence in the cool night.**_

**Harry snapped out of his thoughts and back to gazing out his window. He would never forget that night; the hatred and fury that had been stored up were released all in one powerful and lethal blow after a long battle. **

**He felt something strange and knew it wasn't over. Before Voldemort died Harry had heard a misty voice in the wind speaking to him. It had said "_The end has come and gone…but yet it is really only the start of a new beginning…now it continues…as death comes it has brought a final act …releasing upon all the world…a curse and a great promise…four must combine …only together can the power be awakened to bring the beginning to an end with the great promise."_**

"**But what does it mean?" Harry asked him self irritated, his face contorted in frustration as he stared out into the darkness of the now approaching night.**

**After a few more moments of pacing in his small room and pondering over the mysterious words spoken that night he decided to write to his friends and ask for advice.**

**He took out a piece of parchment and began writing to his best friend Ronald Weasley.**

**_Dear Ron,_**

_**I'm still completely confused about the prophecy that strange voice told us about that night I killed Voldemort. I don't know what it means. Any ideas? How have you been? Did your arm heal proper? It must still be sore. Write back when you can.**_

_**Harry**_

**When he finished he reached for another piece to write a letter to his other friend, Hermione Granger. As far as he'd heard from her parents, her wounds were healing but she was still sore as burns were rather slow to heal even with the best care.**

**_Dear Hermione,_**

_**Are you feeling better? I'm all right so you don't have to worry.**_

**Harry knew Hermione was probably worrying over him right now; she worried about everything, even exams that weren't until the next year. This year they still had to take their N.E.W.T.S. and Hermione had started studying at the beginning of last year. Harry smiled lightly upon remembering this. Homework was probably the most important thing in her life next to her friends.**

**_I haven't been doing much lately; the prophecy from the night I killed Voldemort is still in my head. I don't understand it. Can you try to figure it out? I need to know what it means. It could be important. I'll ask Dumbledore when we get back to Hogwarts if we can't figure it out. I promise I'm doing my homework. See you in a couple days._**

_**Harry**_

**"Hedwig" Harry called to his owl, who immediately swooped down from atop her cage and landed next to him, looking eager for a job. "I have two jobs for you," he told her stroking her soft feathers. **

**Hedwig's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sound of his voice as if she understood. She hooted with excitement and nipped at the letters. "One to Ron and one to Hermione, have a nice flight." Harry smiled and attached the letters to her. She nipped his finger gently and took off out his window and into the clear, star filled sky. Harry watched until she was nothing but another dark spot in the night.**

**Tomorrow would be his birthday, just another pointless day for his current guardians, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and their bumbling son, Dudley. _What do they care?_ Harry thought angrily. _I mean nothing!_**

"**Nothing? Of course, you mean something_."_ A wispy voice spoke gently.**

**Harry whirled around, eyes wide, and looked for the source of the beautiful voice. "Who said that?" Harry asked as he scanned every inch of his room. There was nobody there.**

"**I did." The melodic voice answered. Harry guessed the voice belonged to something female. It was too high to be a boys, but to beautiful to be human.**

"**Who are you? Where are you?" Harry asked spinning around in confusion.**

"**Up here." the voice answered.**

**Harry looked up and saw a girl, or what looked like a girl, to be sitting atop his clothes closet. He hadn't seen her there before, how had she just appeared like that?**

"**How did you…you weren't there before were you?" Harry asked completely in awe.**

"**I flew in when you weren't looking." The voice giggled. Sitting on the edge of his tall clothes closet was a girl with white, feathery wings. She had long shiny brown hair that she wore half up, with little strands lining her face while the rest hung gently down past her shoulder blades and brown eyes with gentle flecks of hazel lining them. Long dark lashes and eyebrows accentuated her dark eyes. A tan skin tone was hidden beneath elegant red and gold robes. Surprisingly they were almost exactly the very robes that Harry wore for quidditch matches. **

**The girl looked to be about his age, seventeen or older, and a smile was playing at her curved lips. She had small, slightly pointed ears, resembling and elf. Elves were known as graceful elegant creatures, but she was too beautiful to be an elf. Her flawless figure was lined at every inch with muscle, which Harry could plainly see with her sleeveless tunic. **

"**I guess you could say I was just shy in the presence of the most amazing wizard in history!" she chuckled quietly, her grin still in place and eyes shining brightly with excitement. **

**Harry could tell without even asking that she was the type of girl who loved adventure and danger. He also noticed a bow on her back with a quiver of arrows and a wand at her side in a black belt. No one would be foolish enough not to notice the daggers lined up in their gold trimmed sheaths hanging from her belt. The hilts of the daggers shone with bright red gems. **

**She hopped down from her chosen sitting place and walked up to Harry, extending a hand. "My name's Naquila Deranaka. I'm a Kirnsa, a winged creature similar to a human, in most ways anyways," she said and pointed with her eyes to her folded wings. **

**Harry shook the offered hand. "And I'm sure you know who I am already." Harry grinned. **

**Naquila giggled. "Of course. I know of no one who hasn't heard the famous name Harry Potter." She told him. "Now, for not one, but two reasons. First evading the wrath of the Dark lord, then vanquishing him in the final duel. It's all so exciting!" Naquila's eyes gleamed and her smile grew. "It's also a great thing since so many lives will be spared from his last act of evil…" She stopped short and her grin suddenly disappeared and her face became serious. **

**_Even if she looks sad, she's still the prettiest girl I've ever met. _Harry thought, but frowned, he wished to see her smile again. He adored her smile.**

**As if she heard his thought, she looked up and smiled. "Thank you Harry," she giggled, but only smiled slightly.**

**Harry could feel his cheeks burning and knew immediately he was blushing. He cleared his throat. "Can you hear what I'm thinking?" he asked. "Or did I say something out loud?"**

**"Yes I can read thoughts, not all the time though, only if they're concerning myself, something involved in my life, when the person wants me to hear or if its something of great importance that could affect the future." she smiled and gave him a small wink.**

"**Oh." Harry made a mental note to be more careful with his thoughts.**

"**Anyways, I said that many lives will be spared, but others…well they won't be." Naquila said sadly, her eyes no longer gleamed, but seemed to cloud and turn grey. **

**"Why is this?" Harry asked, trying to catch Naquila's eyes, but she looked down as she spoke, too sad to look at anything.**

**When Voldemort died he released a curse, more of a vow, but still a curse. It is a deadly curse, draining the life out of its victims then…they slowly fade away…" Naquila said teary eyed. "Such a curse has been used not only once and now it has returned from a powerful source. My…my parents…they were killed by the curse…years ago…this isn't the first time Voldemort has done this. And he will stop it nothing to leave a great mark upon the Earth so that all will remember." Naquila choked the words out.**

**Harry stared at this girl. She was strong, but in pain. He knew what it was like to lose loved ones. He immediately felt the stabbing pain in his heart and his longing for his parents as well as Sirius. "I know what you're going through." Harry told her, she looked up at him and into his green eyes. **

**She nodded. "I vowed to stop this curse before it hurt anyone else, like it did my parents, but I need your help to discover the meaning of the prophecy." **

**Harry didn't need to ask any more questions, not of Naquila or himself. Her eyes told him everything of the pain she was going through and the help she required. "I'd be heartless not to help you." Harry answered sincerely. "What must I do?" he asked.**

**"I know of nothing right now that you could assist me with. I just need to know that when the time comes for me to ask for your aid that you shall be there. You must be ready to leave at any given moment and keep a sharp eye for any signs." Naquila told him. "The council still knows little of the journey that lies ahead, but when I have information to give I will return to you. Now I must go, that is all I have to say for now." she said and turned to Harry's window.**

**"Wait, when will I know? How will I know?" Harry asked quickly. His mind was still confused with all this information being spoken to him.**

**Naquila turned back to him and smiled. "You will know, and I will return in time. Be patient Harry, for only time will tell." She said and once again turned back to the window in which she flew out of.**

**Harry ran to the window. "When will I see you again?" He called out. Inside he knew he wished she could have stayed longer. He would have liked to have learned more about her.**

"**Soon" Naquila called back. "You'll get to know me in good time Harry!" she added. "Oh wait! I almost forgot!" She flew back quickly.**

**Harry stood in the window, gazing over the entirety of the beautiful creature that flew in front of his window. His heart started beating faster in his chest. **

"**Happy Birthday Harry" Naquila smiled shyly and handed him something. **

**He took the small gift. "Thanks." Harry exclaimed. He'd never gotten a special gift from anyone. He looked at what Naquila had given him. It was a dark brown band trimmed with gold and hooked on was a small silver circle ring. Within the ring was a very interesting looking symbol. It was V-shaped with a mirror V facing down and three interlinked circles, red in colour, in the middle. **

"**Naquila, this is…wow thanks so much." Harry smiled. His eyes now seemed to have a sparkle to them. He felt truly happy that someone cared.**

"Keep it close to you." Naquila said, blushing slightly. "I have to go now. Bye Harry!" she said and she flew off.

**_She's sweet and beautiful. _ Harry thought, still smiling at Naquila flying off in the distance. **

"**Thank you Harry!" Naquila called back!**

**_She really can read my thoughts! _Harry thought in amazement. He smiled then closed his window and lay back in his bed with many new things to think about. He smiled lightly then closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. He slept peacefully that night, with one certain Kirnsa on his mind.**


	2. Back to Hogwarts

AN: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Thanks to:   
greengremlin84 aqueous-08 

**I would suggest reading their fanfics! They're great! I just got the 2nd chap up! Please R&R! Thanx again!**

**-Ally-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time seems to fly when exciting things happen and ever since his meeting with a newfound friend, Naquila, time seemed to pass in an instant for Harry. He couldn't stop thinking about everything. He was excited yet a little nervous at the same time, but either way the time flew by. **

**Finally the day came where he was on his way home, or rather the place he liked to think of as home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**The very night after becoming acquainted with Naquila, he had received replies to his letters from Hermione and Ron. Both were filled of wonderful news and things that had occurred over both their summers. Hermione was made a prefect and all Ron could talk about was how excited he was for quidditch to start up again. Both were eager to return to school and once again spend time as a group.**

**Harry read Ron's letter first and was surprised at one of the lines.**

**_I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. It'll be like old times again eh mate, all three of us. I've missed you and Hermione, there hasn't been much to do around the place so I can't wait for a chance to get back and see you guys._**

**Harry then smiled when he read the letter from Hermione. It seemed that even though Ron and Hermione fought a lot, they still cared about one another.**

_**It's been dreadfully boring lately; I've already completed most of the extra assignments for the year and started studying for N.E.W.T.S. I need some excitement in my life again before I go crazy! I've missed you and Ron so much, so I'm definitely ready for a new year at Hogwarts.**_

**Now as Harry walked along, what seemed, the never-ending hall of the train station to the eagerly anticipated meeting of his friends, he waved to all the familiar faces of students from school. **

**Finally in the midst of the rushing and pushing about of the people in the station he managed to spot a head of red hair, which meant only one thing.**

"**Ron!" Harry called and waved through the crowd of hurrying passengers.**

"**Harry! Over here!" Ron called back and tried to make his way through the many people. "Great to see you Harry! How have you been?" He asked eagerly. **

**Ron looked like he had grown a couple inches and his face had changed a bit, he seemed to look a bit older. He still had the same fiery red hair that Harry always remembered; it was just a bit longer.**

**"Great and I've got so much news to tell you." Harry replied as he shook hands with his friend.**

**Stepping out from behind Ron was a brown haired girl with a bright smile shining on her face. Having grown a few inches and seemingly grown in maturity, Hermione grinned up at Harry. **

"**Hermione, you've certainly changed." Harry said and extended his arms to give her a hug. **

"**Thank you, Harry." Hermione smiled as she hugged him back. "Likewise, considering you must have grown once again." Harry was now at least six inches taller than her and this made him grin. **

"**Yes I suppose I have. You did a little growing yourself too and you look a little different," he said acknowledging her no longer bushy, but elegantly waved hair. He even noticed the slightest touches of make up upon her face, accentuating her eyelashes and lips. "I like it." he complimented admiringly.**

**Hermione blushed slightly as she smiled. "Thank you. Now come on we should get our things aboard the train soon. I expect the train should be departing in ten minutes or so, always on time of course," she added.**

**With that all three of them took their carts and walked through the gateway to platform nine and three quarters, then began loading their belongings before taking a seat on the train. **

**On the train, the three of them had much to discuss and talk about, all having exciting stories of trips or events. Finally it got to Harry speaking about his eventful night in meeting a new person.**

"**I've been waiting a while to tell you, but I suppose now is a good time since no one's around." Harry spoke quietly.**

**His friends leaned in, listening intently.**

"**A couple nights ago I was visited by a Kirnsa girl. Her name was Naquila." he began.**

"**A Kirnsa? What's a Kirnsa?" Ron asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

"**It's a winged creature similar to a human, but differing with wings and elf like features." Hermione explained. "Go on, Harry." she urged, obviously quite interested now.**

"**Well, anyways, she came into my room and introduced herself. Then she told me about the prophecy I heard the night I killed Voldemort and that when he died he released a curse upon the world. She said it drains the magic out of witches and wizards. Then when all their magic is gone it kills them. **

"**Blimey it's the end of our world!" Ron choked out. His eyes were wide.**

**Hermione shifted nervously in her seat and her eyes too were wide with what she was hearing.**

"**It's not just witches or wizards though. Muggles can be killed from this too. We don't know how the curse would be put on someone or if it only attacks certain people. All we do know is that we have to stop it. Naquila said she'd come back when she needed my help. I might be gone a long time, she said it will be a long journey, but I have to help her." Harry explained and he could swear he almost felt Naquila's pain throbbing in his chest.**

**For a moment neither Ron nor Hermione spoke a word. They were deep in thought. **

"**I'll help you too." Hermione finally said and Harry looked up. "I'd worry too much unless I was there with you," she said firmly. **

"**You will?" he asked, grinning. **

"**Of course we will, the both of us. We're all best friends here and we have to help." Ron put in his bit. Then he punched Harry lightly on the shoulder. "No way we're letting you have all the fun." he joked. "Besides, with all the times we've been beaten, thrashed, nearly killed multiple times, this curse sounds as gentle as a…Flobberworm." He swallowed nervously after he thought over what he just said.**

**Harry looked at both of his friends and smiled gratefully. "I'm sure we'll need all the help we can get." he said.**

**After the sorting of the new first years Dumbledore gave his regular speech, welcoming all the students back to Hogwarts and wishing them all the best of luck throughout the year. **

"**This year is a time for celebration, a time to rejoice! As some of you already know, one of the darkest evils that has ever been part of our world has finally been removed from existence." The headmaster spoke.**

**There were some murmurs and questions being asked from the students to one another.**

**Dumbledore continued. "Yes, the Dark Lord Voldemort is finally no longer a threat to our world, so I do believe that we should celebrate and remember this year as one of the greatest of our time. Rejoice and make this year the best of all your years at Hogwarts. Do not forget that through all the obstacles that you may face," Dumbledore paused and looked over at Harry. "You will always have you friends." **

**Harry looked into the wise headmasters eyes, trying to figure out what he meant.**

"**Now let us enjoy this bountiful feast that has been prepared for us!" Dumbledore said loudly.**

**With a wave of his hands the grand feast appeared on the tables in front of all the students. They all applauded and cheered as they dug into the great bounty of food and drinks.**

"**Harry you have to tell Dumbledore what you know." Hermione said grabbing his arm and whispering loud enough so Harry could hear over the applause. "He needs to know about the curse!" **

**With that Harry looked over to the headmaster only to be met with eyes looking right at him. Dumbledore gave him a questioning look. He must have read the urgent look on Harry's face. He gave a small wave motion pointing to the doors of the Great Hall.**

**Harry got up from his seat and walked towards the doors.**

Ron noticed Harry get up from the table and watched him wakl away. "Where's he going?" He asked Hermione.

"He's going to talk to Dumbledore. He has to know about the curse. Dumbledore's probably the only wizard powerful enough to protect us." Hermione explained.

"**Oh, right." Ron agreed then turned back to his plate. **

**Ron reached across the table to help himself to some more potatoes when he noticed an odd sight at the Slytherin table. He blinked and sat up straight to get a better look. It was a strange sight. "Hermione? Is that Malfoy sitting on the end of the table?" He asked. His eyebrow raised in confusion.**

Hermione turned to look at the Slytherin table and her face too changed to confusion. "Yes, that's him alright." She replied. She looked him over more carefully. His hair was very untidy and he looked like he hadn't bothered to fix his robes to sit nicely. The end of the table where Malfoy sat was empty, he was eating alone. "Why is he eating alone and does he look different to you?" Hermione asked Ron. 

"**He looks like a class scrub. I wonder why though, and why he isn't sitting with those two cronies Crabbe and Goyle." Ron thought aloud. **

**This was definitely odd. Usually Malfoy was the center of attention at the Slytherin table. He always had his two followers, Crabbe and Goyle, as well as many other Slytherins surrounding him. He sat alone barely nibbling at his food. Malfoy's expression looked to be angered yet depressed.**

"**Maybe his followers and fan club of Slytherin girls finally discovered that he's just a coward and a fake." Ron mumbled in a low tone. "Serves him right." With that Ron turned once again back to his plate and chatted with some other Gryffindors.**

**Hermione nodded in agreement, but noticed the look on Malfoy's face. He looked like he was in deep thought and not about something good. **

**Pansy Parkinson walked over to Malfoy and sat down. She gave him a sweet smile and stroked his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and turned back to her table.**

A couple moments later a great bang from behind her spun her around. All heads looked up from their food to gaze at the Slytherin table.

"**Parkinson I am not your boyfriend so stop acting like it and keep your filthy hands off me! What ever gave you the idea I'd even like someone as disgusting as you!" Malfoy bellowed as he banged the table and stood up.**

"But Draco! You…you always liked me! Didn't you? I was told by… " Pansy whimpered, her eyes wide. Draco had grown and even if Pansy had been standing up he would have been just a little under a foot taller than her.   


"**Did I ever say I liked you?" Malfoy hissed. "I've just put up with you! I've never liked you and your filthy hands crawling over me, always following me acting like your good enough to be around me. Get your own life and get a new guy just as filthy as you are to follow around all day!" Malfoy raged and slammed the table with his fist once more before storming out.**

**Hermione's eyes were wide as she watched Malfoy quickly exit the Great Hall. She turned here eyes back to Ron, who shrugged at her questioning glance. He didn't understand anymore than she did.**

**Outside the Great Hall Harry and Dumbledore were walking towards the headmaster's office when they saw Malfoy storm by and head to the Slytherin Common room.**

**As soon as they had reached Dumbledores office the headmaster spoke. "Harry I can see by the look in your eyes that you have something on your mind. Do you wish to tell me?" Tilting his head to see over his glasses.**

"**Yes sir, it's about that night, when I killed Voldemort. You see…" Harry said quickly.**

"**Slow down Mr. Potter, yes I remember that night. We reached you just as you fell to the floor from exhaustion. Although I do wish I had arrived much earlier" Dumbledore spoke clearly and slowly.**

"Well Sir, just before Voldemort was gone for good, I heard something and it sounded like the prophecy but somehow different." Harry explained a little more slowly.

Dumbledore's eyebrow rose with interest. "Indeed, what did it say Harry?" he asked with urgent eyes.

"**It said something about a curse and a promise. That with the death of one a curse was released. Voldemort must have set the curse as a last act." Harry stopped for a moment, thinking. "It said that it was the end, but the new beginning and then again about the curse, four must combine and it said there was a promise." Harry finished, just a little out of breath.**

"**Four?" Dumbledore asked, his expression unreadable. "A promise?" He muttered a few more things to himself as he turned to sit behind his desk. He sat quietly for a moment. Harry tried to glimpse the headmasters face in hopes of an answer.**

**Dumbledore looked up. "Harry was there anymore said about this promise?" He asked looking up.**

"**No, sir" Harry answered. "I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't understand."**

"**Is there anything else you need to tell me Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his voice rose a bit.**

"Sorry sir, that's all I know" Harry said in disappointed tone.

"**I see." Dumbledore said. "Well Harry I must think over this, it sounds familiar to something I've either heard or read, but yes, you may join your friends again at dinner." His tone lightened and he got up from behind his desk.**

"Thank you headmaster." Harry said politely as he turned to head back to the Great Hall. 

**Harry left the office, but decided he wasn't hungry and instead walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. **

**The fat lady sat in her portrait snoring loudly as Harry approached. Harry cleared his throat. The fat lady didn't move a bit. "Speckled toads." Harry spoke loudly. The fat lady gave a loud snore, but wasn't disturbed.**

**Harry cleared his throat again and said more loudly "Speckled toads!"**

**The fat lady jumped slightly. "What? What? Oh, fine, don't have to be so snappy about it." She said indignantly.**

**Harry walked through the portrait and into his room. All his things lay on his bed and his trunk rested at the end. He didn't bother to put away his clothes. Hedwig chirped quietly from her resting place on top of her cage.**

"**I wasn't hungry." Harry told her, as he lay motionless on his bed. **

**She flew to rest on his bedpost just above his head. She cocked her head to one side and chirped again. "I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." Harry smiled at his loyal friend. He stroked her feathers lightly with a couple fingers. Then he reached for a treat and gave it to her. She hooted happily as she nibbled on it.**

**Harry gave a sigh and shut his eyes. He was startled by a sharp rapping noise. He looked to the door, no one entered. He looked over to the window. He walked over and opened it slowly and poked his head out. All that lay before him was the Hogwart's grounds with the dim light of the sun barely still shining on a small piece of land, darkness covered all other areas.**

"**Hello Harry!" Someone said cheerfully.**

**Harry whirled in confusion around but only saw a blur as something flew through his window and into his room. He turned again and smiled.  
**

"**Hello Naquila." He returned the greeting. **

**The Kirnsa smiled at him and was resting with her legs crossed on his bed. She was again dressed in the red and gold colours of Gryffindor, but this time she was dressed in red leggings that reached down to brown boots, a soft gold linen long sleeved shirt with a red tunic over top. The edges of the tunic were trimmed with gold. Her wavy hair was pulled completely back, with small strings lining her face.**

**Harry felt his heart throb in his chest. _Merlin she's gorgeous. _His eyes widened suddenly as he remember that she could hear his thoughts, if they were about her. He blushed slightly.**

**Naquila either didn't hear or chose not to react to his thought "I couldn't figure out where your room was, I must have flown around the whole school at least three times." She said as she looked around. "This is such a nice room and such wonderful colours." She was looking over all the red and gold decorative bed sheets and walls that surrounded them. **

**Harry grinned at this. He too loved the colours and he remembered the pride he felt when he was first sorted into Gryffindor house, then when he first put on his quidditch robes of the same colours. **

"**What are you doing here?" Harry asked Naquila curiously. **

"**Well my main reason is that I found out some more about the curse and the promise." Naquila answered, walking around the room looking at some of the pictures. She got to one of the desks and looked at some pictures of Harry's friends. "Are these your friends?" She asked, gazing at the pictures of Ron and Hermione waving. There was a picture of all of them standing together and smiling. There was another of Hermione looking up from her homework smiling. Ron was in another picture with Fred and George. The twins of course making funny faces behind Ron. **

**Naquila giggled at that picture. "You look like you have nice friends." She said.**

"**Yea." Harry agreed. "We've known each other since our very first day at Hogwarts. They've always been there for me." He smiled at the pictures. "That reminds me, they've both agreed to help in ay way they can." **

**Naquila looked back at Harry. "Really? That's great then! One less thing for me to do." **

**Harry gave her a confused look.**

"**Oh sorry Harry, I'll have to explain first. Maybe you should sit." Naquila motioned to the bed.**

**Harry sat and watched Naquila as she paced for a moment. He smiled, she looked funny pacing like that, thinking hard.**

"**Ok I think I know where to start explaining." She said finally. "There is a way to stop the curse Harry, but I need your help and help from your friends. I think we have a way to stop this before anything awful happens, but you'll have to learn some advanced magic in a short amount of time and then we'd have to travel to Great Mountains. The way we can stop this curse is if we can control this old power. See the four founders of you school were able to harness this power together. With it they were the most powerful witches and wizards." Naquila explained. "Before they left this earth they split the power into four parts and hid each part in one of the four Great Mountains. The only way to harness this power again is to combine the four parts. That's where we'll need your friends. This power is the only way that I know of that can stop the curse. It's the most powerful magic ever created Harry." Naquila finished **

"**Wait, we'd have to leave Hogwarts?" Harry asked. **

**Naquila nodded.**

**Harry jumped up off the bed, his eyes wide and he looked at Naquila as if she were crazy. "Hogwarts is probably the safest place we can be! We don't know what this curse will do!" **

"**Harry I know, but we have to find this power. If we want to stop this then we'll have to travel, outside the safety of Hogwarts." Naquila pleaded with him to understand.**

**Harry thought for a moment. "If we leave, we risk being hurt by the curse, I can't let that happen to my friends." He finally said more quietly.**

"**It's their choice Harry. We can hope they don't want to help, but you have to realize it's their choice, their lives and if your friends are as good as you say they are, then you know as well as I do that they are going to come along no matter how much you plead with them." Naquila sat down on the bed with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you care about your friends Harry, but remember, they also care for you." She soothed.**

**Harry thought for a moment and his mind wandered back to what Dumbledore had said in the Great Hall before the feast. He had said through all the obstacles you might encounter that you'll always have your friends. Naquila was right. "What about us? Will we be affected?" Harry asked turning to look into Naquila's eyes. He saw that her eyes held as much fear as his must. **

"**Harry I left my home too, but I know that someone has to stop this. I know we can." Naquila told him sincerely. "Now we don't know how bad this curse is, but since it's Voldemort we should expect the worst. Of course we'll take potions to protect us, but again we don't know if potions will even be any help. All I know Harry," she said using a hand to tilt his head to look at her. "Is that you'll be able to stop it. If we can, it'll be over, forever. Isn't that worth fighting for?" Naquila asked him softly.**

**Harry gazed into the Kirnsa's eyes. He had never known they held such bright golden flecks. Her eyes were determined, but they felt all the fear he felt. She had been through a lot over her years of growing. She knew what it was like to lose loved ones. She knew that in spite of courage, facing danger could always create fear. She knew little more than Harry did about this curse, but she was willing to risk it all to save others. **

**Harry sighed. "You're right. I thought it was all over though. I thought after Voldemort was gone I could be happy. I thought I'd never have to fear again." Harry said warily.**

"**I know Harry, but this it is, this is really it! After this, I promise you, you won't hurt anymore." She held a hand to his cheek and smiled. "I promise."**

**Harry could not take his gaze away from Naquila. She was so enchanting. Her eyes, her smile, her smooth skin, she was completely beautiful. He wished he could touch her softly or hold her close. Harry knew from the moment he first met her he fancied her and thought she was very pretty, but right now his stomach was turning knots inside of him. Again he felt his heart race.**

**Just when he thought he was going to gaze into those eyes all night, the clock tower struck the seventh hour. **

**Naquila looked up quickly then back to Harry. "I have to go now." She said quickly and got up off the bed. She walked over the the window and shook out her wings, then jumped outside. **

**Harry jumped up. "Naquila! When are we going to leave? Should I start trying to learn some advanced magic? How much time do we have?" He called out the window. He looked around; she was nowhere in sight. "When will I see you again?" he asked more quietly.**

"**Well you could see me right now if you wanted." Naquila answered. **

**Harry looked up to where the voice had come from. Naquila was flying just above his window. She flew down a bit. "I'll come back a few more times before we have to leave, but I have to sort things out back home. I would suggest trying to learn some new spells as soon as you can, talk to your headmaster about it. I'm not sure when we'll leave."**

**  
"Oh blimey, you still have to meet Dumbledore." Harry said. "You can tell him more than I can about all this." **

"**I'll talk with him in time." Naquila agreed. "But I have to get home." She turned to fly off.**

"**Wait." Harry said, remembering something. "You said the main reason you came was to tell me more about what's to come, but then, what's the other reason?" Harry asked.**

"**Well that's a little obvious." Naquila laughed, smiling brightly.**

**Harry just gave her a confused look.**

"**You think I didn't miss you?" She asked.**

"**Oh." Harry blushed. **

"**Well I really do have to go. I'll come back soon though." Naquila said cheerfully. "Good night Harry." She said and she leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.**

**Harry's eyes opened wide and he almost jumped. He looked to where Naquila was, but when his eyes found where she had just been, there was nothing there. All he could see once again were the grounds of Hogwarts under the light of a beautiful full moon.**


	3. Confusion and a new friend

AN: Hey, ok there's a new character introduced into this chapter, the character is based on one of my friends. The only difference is the name. Sorry it took a while to get the chapter up, I got stuck for a while! Hope you enjoy! My next chapter should have quite the interesting twist to it! Please R&R! Thanx!

-Ally-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke the next morning later in the day. He opened his eyes and remembering the night before his lips turned into a small smile. He put on his glasses and looked over at the clock. It was already a bit after ten, breakfast would have ended, but Harry didn't mind. He'd join his friends for lunch later. He just lay in his bed quietly. He was upset about the curse, but somehow Naquila made him smile.

They had the first day off to organize all their books and schedules so Harry was in no rush to get out of bed. His friends were probably wondering where he was the rest of the night so he decided to get up and go find them.

After getting dressed he walked to the Great Hall to see if his friends were there. He walked through the doors and saw Ron and Hermione sitting at their table. Ron was teaching Hermione how to play wizard's chess.

"But why does it have to do that!" Hermioned complained. "I don't understand!"

"It's wizard's chess, Hermione! That's what it's supposed to do." Ron retorted in an exasperated tone.

Harry just grinned at the sight. Those two were always arguing over something and by the looks of it Ron must have been trying to explain the game to Hermione for quite some time. Hermione thought the game was barbaric and had never liked it. Why she had decided to play a round was beyond Harry. He just watched the scene for a couple moments. Knowing well enough not to interrupt the two when they were arguing like this.

Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. She looked up after a moment. "This just isn't a game for me." She shook her head smiling.

"You could have told me that before we started playing!" Ron almost yelled.

"Well if I had known how pointless and destructive this game was I wouldn't have played!" Hermione retorted loudly.

"Um, hi guys." Harry carefully interrupted.

Both turned their heads and the frowns disappeared. "Oh, good morning Harry, when did you get here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh…not long ago." Harry answered, trying to stop himself from grinning.

"Well Ron was just trying to explain this ridiculous game and," Hermione drawled.

"It's not ridiculous!" Ron argued angrily.

"Oh please." Hermione said and rolled her eyes. "I've got some homework to finish up." She added as she gathered all her books.

"How can you have homework? It's the first day back!" Ron asked as both his eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"I'm working ahead." Hermione declared. Hermione was always very proud of the fact that she made a valid effort to ensure all her homework was either done ahead of time or on the due date.

Ron rolled his eyes. "As usual." He muttered.

Hermione eyed him and glared. "See you boys later." She turned and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"She's a weird one." Ron said. Then he smiled, "She's still our Hermione. So what's up mate? Where were you last night?" Ron asked as Harry sat down with him. "Care for a game? I figure you appreciate the game more than her." Ron accented 'her' to express his annoyance.

"Sure, I'd love a game." Harry answered once he was settled. "Oh and about last night." He added.

They set up all the pieces and then Harry spoke as he made his fist move.

"Well I wasn't feeling that hungry after I had a chat with Dumbledore. I explained to him what happened that night and he said he just needs time to think. After I went back to my room. Naquila appeared." Harry spoke quietly

"She came to Hogwarts? Wait…how could she have made it into the grounds? She came up to your room? That's the boys dormitory!" Ron said, contemplating everything at once.

"Ron, that was the only time she could catch me to talk alone. Anyways she came to…" Harry paused as he remembered how happy he was that night. Stopping himself from blushing he continued. "She came to tell me some news about what's going on." He finished.

"What did she say?" Ron asked, now focusing on Harry instead of the game.

**"She said that she knows a way to stop the curse. You know the founders of our school were the most powerful wizards of their time." Harry talked in a hushed voice.**

"**Everyone knows that." Ron whispered back.**

"**Yes, I know, but do they know why?" Harry asked.**

**Ron sat puzzled for a moment. "No, I've never thought about that before." **

"**Naquila said that they were able to harness some sort of power. It's ancient, but it's the most powerful magic in our world. She said that the four founders harnessed it under their control, but before they died, they split the power up into four parts." Harry explained.**

"**How are we going to even find it, let alone control it?" Ron asked.**

"**I don't know." Harry answered. "The four pieces are hidden in the four Great Mountains." He added. "So we'll have to leave Hogwarts." He murmured grimly. **

**Ron looked at Harry in shock. Eventually it withered away, but when he spoke he was still not pleased to hear they would have to leave the protection of their school. Harry could not read the look on his face. "It's going to be dangerous, isn't mate?" He asked quietly, looking up to meet Harry's gaze.**

"**I don't know Ron." Harry honestly replied. "We don't know what's to come or wait we'll face, but we have to expect the worst. It came from Voldemort. I don't know what to expect, but I know that this whole thing is really bad and must be stopped." Harry told his best friend.**

**Ron looked at Harry. He gulped, took a deep breath and spoke. "Harry no matter what's happened in the past, we've always been there for you, that's not going to change." He said as he put his arm to his best mate's shoulder. **

"**Thanks Ron. We're going to do this." Harry said sincerely. "We'll do it together. **

"**Right." Ron agreed. He moved a piece on the chessboard "Checkmate." He said triumphantly.**

**Harry looked over the board with confusion, and then laughed. "Let's go back up to the common room. We can talk more there." He said.**

**Meanwhile, Hermione was walking back to the common room, but she took a quick trip to the library. She walked through the doors and had her nose stuck in a book she was reading on the sleeping potion. Without looking up she made her way to one of the tables. She was trying to finish the book quickly so she could start working on her potions report. **

**Hermione was so caught up the book that she was only brought back to her senses when she bumped into something. Her books and papers dropped to the floor.**

**She didn't even look up; she just picked her books up off the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see anyone." She said quickly. She stood up again and looked up into cold grey eyes. **

**Her own brown eyes widened and she shook slightly as she saw whom it was she had bumped into.**

**Malfoy stood there, his face contorted with rage and he glared down at her. **

**Hermione trembled. Malfoy had gotten so tall and looked more muscular. He probably could pick her up and throw her across the room if he wanted to. **

**Hermione was paralysed with fear. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, but she just couldn't get any words out. Her eyes stayed on his.**

**Malfoy's face still had a beyond angry expression, but then his eyes widened slightly, their colour changed to a more blue hue. He stepped back away from Hermione. He now had an almost shocked look on his face. Then he reached up to his face and dabbed his nose with his hand, blood trickled down from his fingers.**

**Hermione put a hand to her mouth. _Oh no, what have I done. _She shook as she spoke slowly. "I'm…I'm really sorry, I…I couldn't see, I didn't notice!" Hermione panicked. **

**Malfoy looked at his fingers, then back at Hermione, his eyes still wide with shock. He looked around him as if not knowing where he was. All eyes were on him and Hermione. **

**Some girls at a table had scared looks on their faces and some of the boys, too, had shocked expressions.**

**Malfoy looked around the entire room, then his expression changed from shock, to what looked like fear. He turned and walked away slowly, then as he was closer to the doors he ran.**

**Hermione shook where she stood. Her breath came quickly. She felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would beat right out of her chest. _He just…stood there. He didn't say a word._ She thought with a bit of relief, but was still greatly confused. **

**A Ravenclaw girl ran over to Hermione. "Are you ok?" She asked in a worried tone. **

**Hermione felt her strength leave her. "I need to sit down." She said. Her eyes were still focused on where Malfoy had stood. **

"**Come with me." The girl said carefully. She led Hermione over to a chair to let her sit down. "I'm Aurora." She said. "I was so scared, I thought Malfoy was going to do the worst. He scares me." Aurora spoke quietly to Hermione, trying not to startle her. **

**Hermione sat in the chair trembling. She looked right through Aurora and stared, going over what had just happened in her mind.**

"**He got mad at my little brother one time and hexed him. He was in the hospital wing for weeks. I'm glad you're ok." Aurora tried to soothe Hermione. She pulled up a chair and sat by her side, waiting. **

**Finally, Hermione turned to the girl. "Thank you for your help." She said quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just so scared, but he didn't do anything…he just…stood there." Hermione choked out. **

**Hermione had never faced Malfoy without her to friends being with her. She felt safe with Harry and Ron, but she was alone. She didn't have them there. One of Hermione's worst nightmares had been Malfoy attacking her as she was by herself. He was a powerful wizard and as smart as she was, she always feared him and the possibility of being seriously hurt. She was confused by how he had just walked away. She thought Malfoy would have done something, anything, and hurt her. **

**Hermione's breathing settled and she spoke again. "My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger." She introduced herself more calmly. "I didn't get your full name." Hermione added as she offered her hand.**

"**I'm Aurora Delaina." Aurora replied, shaking the offered hand. "Hey do you want me to walk you to your common room, just in case you need a hand?" She asked.**

"**That'd be great, as long as you don't mind." Hermione smiled. She was grateful the girl was there to help her. She might have fallen if Aurora hadn't calmed her down. **

**She now looked at Aurora and took her in. Before Hermione wasn't seeing anything around her, all she could think about was how scared she was and wonder why Malfoy had done nothing. Now, she noticed Aurora was a little taller than her, had short dark, almost black, hair with reddish highlights. She had very bright green eyes, with a dark layer circling the light green. She was dressed nicely in blue jeans and a dark green shirt that brought out her eyes. She looked like a decent kind of girl, unlike so many snobby Slytherin girls, or boy crazed Hufflepuff girls. Hermione just didn't mix very well with those girls. They weren't all bad, just too different from her.**

"**Hey are you working on the sleeping potion report?" Aurora asked as she saw the book Hermione held in her hand.**

"**Yes, it's due in a week, but I want to get it done anyways. I'll have more time to work on other subjects and get ahead." Hermione answered.**

"**Snape gave our class the same assignment, but he gave it to us because some boys made a growth formula spill in class." Aurora chuckled. "What's worse is they used too much Grula plant so it didn't just make a toad grow larger, the toad was gigantic!" **

"**Oh my, that formula is not one to fool around with." Hermione said but she laughed at the thought of a giant toad scaring all of the students.**

"**I know, so many people just don't read into potions before they try and make them, or they skim last minute. Why not read ahead so you're prepared?" Aurora added.**

**Hermione was quite impressed with this girl, but Ravenclaw students were commonly known for intelligence, so it was reasonable that Aurora was placed in that house. She was a lot like Hermione. "Aurora, would you like to work on our reports together?" Hermione asked.**

**"Sure, I could use a little help with one part. They didn't give much detail in the exact amounts for a couple ingredients. I came here to get a couple extra books." Aurora explained.**

**"The one I have specifies just that." Hermione told her happily. **

**"Let's go to the Great Hall and work on our reports for a while." Aurora said excitedly. "I love finishing my reports early, the only problem is that I can't wait to see the mark I get!"**

"I know, I try so hard to get good marks, but the wait just makes me want to go insane sometimes!" Hermione laughed.

**The two girls walked out of the Library and headed for the Great Hall. Hermione smiled the whole time. She thought to herself, _I think I just might have made a friend._**

**After what seemed like such a short time of working on their reports, the two girls decided to head back to their common rooms. They agreed to meet up the next day to work on an Ancient Ruins report that they both had. Hermione had learned that Aurora was talking almost all the same classes as her and almost as many. It was good since she now had someone she could work with on assignments from some of the extra classes she was taking. **

It was nice to have someone who worked as hard as she did with all her classes and she had someone she could share similar interests with. She had learned that Aurora loved reading and had read all of the Hogwarts history books. She got top marks in her classes and wasn't one to obsess over her appearance.

**_She's like my long lost sister that I never thought would exist._ Hermione chuckled at her own thought. **

**She got back to the common room to see Harry and Ron talking quite discreetly in the corner.**

**She walked over to them. When they looked up they looked very relieved to see her.**

"**Hermione, where were you?" Ron asked.**

"**I was in the library, then the Great Hall. I was working on a potions report." Hermione explained as she sat down next to Harry.**

**Ron chuckled. "Hermione, we don't have any homework. You should really try to enjoy a day and do nothing."**

**Hermione looked up at Ron as if he couldn't be serious.**

"**Ron let me fill Hermione in on everything." Harry piped up.**

"**Sorry, mate." Ron apologized.**

**Harry then explained to Hermione everything that Naquila had told him about the curse, the ancient power and where they would find it.**

**Hermione leaned her head against her propped up arm and was deep in thought when Harry finished. "This is going to be dangerous, I'm sure, so I will get started as soon as I can on finding books on some advanced spells that we can use." She finally said. **

"**If anyone can research and learn spells quickly it's you." Harry smiled.**

"**Thanks Harry." Hermione thanked him with a small smile. **

"**Oh, Ron, I'm sorry for getting a little carried away earlier." Hermione said turning to him.**

**Ron smiled. "It's alright Hermione, I went a bit over the edge, sorry." He said.**

"**Well we should get some sleep, tomorrow we start our classes and we should probably start preparing for our journey. Naquila could come back any day telling us that we have to go." Harry said. _I hope she comes back soon. _Harry thought to himself. **

"**I still haven't met her." Hermione said. **

"**You will the next time she comes. I'll come find you guys, but lets not tell anyone about her. We have to go talk to Dumbledore the next time she comes as well." Harry told them both. **

"**You did talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked as she gathered her things and started heading to the stairs. **

"**Yes. He said he needs time to think everything over. I think when Naquila can explain more to him then he'll have a better idea of what's going on." Harry explained.**

"**Right, well good night boys." Hermione said and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory**

"**Night Hermione." Both boys chorused as they walked to their room.**

**The boys got changed and sat in their beds, still talking.**

"**So what's Naquila look like anyways?" Ron asked slyly. "Is she pretty?"**

**Harry blushed and laughed. He tried to hide his blush by changing his shirt. "Well she looks just like a human girl. The only difference really is that she has slightly pointed ears and of course wings." Harry answered and pulled the covers back in his bed.**

"**Was she pretty?" Ron asked again, winking.**

"**Yes, I guess she was." Harry answered and ran his hand through his hair nervously. Even thinking about her made his stomach do flip-flops. **

**Ron gave him a funny grin. **

"**No, I do not fancy her!" Harry said firmly as he shifted a couple times in his bed. "She's a Kirnsa, I doubt she's even supposed to be around us." Harry added. **

**Ron eyed him for a moment. "I know most other creatures don't associate with us, but she sounds almost human, why not?" he asked, continuing to tease Harry.**

"**Probably not." Harry said in an annoyed tone.**

"**Aw, sorry mate, just having a little fun." Ron apologized.**

"**No problem." Harry answered and tucked himself under the covers. "Night Ron." Harry said and he closed his eyes.**

"**Night." Ron answered.**


	4. Tough times

**AN: Thanx for the additional reviews from my two consistent readers :) it means a lot. Sorry it took a while to get this chap up, I had some stuff going no in my life that slowed me down for a while, but I'll be writing more often now! Any questions I receive shall be answered so don't be shy to ask! Enjoy chap 4! **

**-Ally-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No one knew where he was, but why should they? Nobody cared. He was alone now, with nothing left. His friends didn't care, they would never understand. He didn't need them. They weren't even friends! They were just power hungry. No home to go back to, no family. Well it wasn't much of a family in the first place, but still it was something. His mother had cared.**

**Draco Malfoy sat on the cold stone of the Astronomy tower balcony overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts. He had so many sad thoughts running through his head. He sat gazing across the grounds. He had never felt so cold, so alone.**

**_I've got nothing left. _He thought. _So really, what is it worth? _**

**Suddenly his face turned to anger. _Bloody bastard Voldemort! It's his fault! _He thought angrily. **

**Draco stood up on the balcony and breathed heavily. "It's all your fault! I have nothing anymore! You took my family away from me! You stole them away! First you turn my father evil! You turn him against me! Then you make him do your bloody bidding and get him locked up in Azkaban! I hate you!" Draco yelled with all the energy he had left in his body. He cursed as loud as he could, wishing that somehow Voldemort could hear him.**

"**I'm going to kill you a second time for what you've done! You take away my father from me. Then for your own bloody failure you punish him! You take away my mother! I'm going to get you Voldemort! You thought you could control me! You won't! I have nothing to lose anymore! I will make you pay! You think you put fear into all who walk this earth, well, you're wrong! I don't fear you! I'll find you!" Malfoy was now in tears and his throat hurt from yelling. Draco could never remember crying and the tears stung his cheeks! He dropped to his knees and pounded the stone below him until it made his knuckles bleed.**

**After a few moments of tears and pain shooting through his hands he stood up. In a deadly low voice and eyes that raged with anger and hate he stepped to the end of the balcony and leaned on the upraised edge. "I will find you, whether your in this world or another, I will find you and when I do, you will suffer more than I have, more than anyone else in this world has suffered. You will feel all their pain!" Draco yelled across the grounds.**

**He looked out over the grounds. Stars were shining all across the sky, but one boy could never be happy even on a perfectly clear night like this. He wiped the tears that had welled up again in his eyes. **

**Draco recalled the startling even of that day in the library. He had only bumped into that girl, Granger, and she had looked at him, but it was a look of horror and fear. He saw he eyes, they held so much fear, and the expression on her face, and he had frightened her simply by bumping into her. _All those faces, they looked at me like I'm a monster. What have I done? I've made myself a monster. They all fear me. They all hate me. _Draco thought, angry with himself. _I'm just like him…just like Voldemort. _"I'm just like my father." He spat angrily. "I'll never be you, do you hear me father! Do you hear me Voldemort!"**

**Draco hated his father. He had forced Draco to be an awful person, to be strong and evil. He was made to hate all who were lower than what their family thought to be proper. His father had controlled him his whole life, drove away his early childhood friends. His father had stopped loving his mother and stopped loving him. _My mother was all I had._ Draco thought and once again stinging tears overflowed from his eyes. "I miss you mom." Draco said looking up into the clear sky. "I promise I'll make him pay for what he did. That's all I have left now."**

**He stepped up on the upraised edge and swung his legs over the side as he sat there quietly. He looked at his dangling feet. _Maybe there is a way for me to find him. _He thought. He rested his head in his hands with his arms propped up. He cried all his tears that night. **

**Hermione had left the boys and returned to her room to get ready for bed. She was already excited for her first day of classes. Before crawling into bed she looked out her window. It was such a beautiful night, perfectly clear. She gazed out her window a little longer, then changed into her nightwear and slipped under her covers.**

**Try as she might, she couldn't sleep. Her mind kept unsettling her with thoughts of what had happened at the library. She had never been so frightened in her life, well maybe that was an exaggeration, but she was afraid Malfoy was going to hurt her for sure. **

**Hermione tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. _He didn't even call me a mudblood. He just stood there, staring then he left._ Hermione thought. She closed her eyes and sighed.**

**Suddenly her eyes shot open. She pictured what had happened in her mind._ Was that fear in his eyes?_ She thought to herself, confused. She remembered his face very clearly. First he looked like he was going to hit or curse her, but then he suddenly changed. His eyes had changed. His face had changed. He looked horrified and shocked. He looked at me in fear. Hermione remembered how is eyes were first a cold grey, and then they had changed to a light blue.**

**She rolled over once more and was finally peaceful. _Something's wrong with that boy. There's something different. _She thought before she drifted off to sleep. **

**If Hermione had been awake any longer, she might have heard a sad distant voice, singing in the night.**

**The next day Harry awoke to very bright light shining in his eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted at first, adjusting to the bright light. The sun was out and it was a very clear day, hardly any clouds. **

**"Ron." Harry called over to his friend who was still in bed, snoring very loudly.**

**Ron rolled over onto his side facing the wall and groaned.**

**Harry grinned and quietly walked up to Ron's bedside. He lowered his head so his mouth was right by Ron's ear. "RON!" he yelled.**

**Ron's eyes snapped open and he sprang from his bed. "What? What? Are the floodwaters rising mom? Should I start sand bagging?" Ron cried out and his spun, looking all around the room. **

**Harry just fell to the floor clutching his stomach; he was laughing so hard it hurt.**

**Upon realizing where he was and what had happened, Ron tackled Harry and started beating on his back, not hard, just in a goofy way. **

**The two boys tussled for a while, smacking each other with their pillows. Then finally, when their beds were completely twisted and tossed all around the room, they dressed quickly and headed down for breakfast. Harry bugged Ron about his interesting awakening the whole way.**

**They reached the Great Hall and Harry was still snickering when they found Hermione and sat down with her. She looked a little different, her hair was pulled back and again she wore just a touch of makeup. **

"**Morning Mione." Ron and Harry chorused.**

"**Morning boys. Funny, you both look like you woke up after a fight with your bed sheets." She commented as she noticed their tousled hair and somewhat untidy robes. **

**This made both of them burst out laughing. **

**Hermione just said there with a quizzical look on her face. She grinned at the two crazy boys after a moment. "What's so funny?" She asked giggling at the sight.**

**Harry straightened up, trying to suppress his laughter. "There weren't any fights with the bed sheets…but the flood waters were rising!" He laughed even harder. **

**Ron laughed as well, but punched Harry in the shoulder. A lot of people were giving the two boys funny looks. **

**Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and went back to looking over their timetables. **

**One the boys had settled down they joined her in looking at the schedule. They had Divination first class. Reading this, Ron and Harry groaned. Hermione chuckled; she had stopped taking the class in her third year. She, instead, was taking Ancient Runes, first class. Second class was Care of Magical creatures with Hagrid. Third was Defence Against the Dark Arts. That particular class was always interesting since they got a new teacher every year for one reason or another. Last year, their teacher, Professor Reena, had left on maternity leave. This left them unknowing of who they're teacher would be. **

**They skimmed over the rest of the classes while they ate breakfast. **

**Hermione looked up from an orange she was eating. "Harry, do you think if we talked to Dumbledore, we could have an extra class arranged with the Defence against the Dark Arts professor and possibly learn some advanced spells?" She suggested.**

"**I'm not sure, hopefully the teacher knows what they're doing this year." Harry replied, remembering how so many of the teachers were not very capable of handling the class or teaching so the students would actually succeed with the spells. He missed one of his old professors, Professor Lupin. He had been an excellent teacher and brilliant in the area. He just hoped their teacher could be at least close to how brilliant Lupin had been.**

**The three chatted over breakfast then finally it was time to go to their first classes. Excitement spread throughout the school as the new year began.**

**The next couple days passed quickly. All of their classes got more interesting with everyday. The teachers were wonderful, even their new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Antrewen. He was a tall thin man with very dark hair, which hung loosely, to fall over his face. He had to give his head a quick toss every so often to move the hair from his face. He had very dark blue eyes, which seemed to hold something within them. **

**Harry seemed to think the man was very serious about his work and that this new professor was set on achieving high results from all the students. He was strict, but quite fair about homework.**

**They got through their first couple days easily and soon time seemed to be flying by. Hogwarts was always full of laughter and cheer. It seemed that everyone was feeling a big relief since the Dark Lord had been vanquished. **

**Harry and his friends had been so busy with their studies; the thrill of a new year and the joy of being with each other that the horrible feelings of the curse was set-aside for a while. **

**Naquila hadn't been to see Harry for two weeks now, he still remembered her and the curse but most of the time he was so occupied with other events that it was almost as if it was forgotten.**

**The three friends were in the Great Hall one morning, eating breakfast when Hermione brought the topic into conversation.**

"**Harry, have you asked Dumbledore about extra classes." Hermione asked curiously.**

"**I'll talk to Dumbledore this morning." Harry said as he finished a bowl of oatmeal.**

**The three chatted some more about their up coming classes. Lately they had been doing some extra research after classes on some advanced spells and were eager to finish their classes so they could practice. Hermione had been trying to find any information on the ancient power the four founders had once had control over. So far she found nothing on the power. There were many biographies on the four great wizards, but nothing spoke of their ancient power.**

**They finished breakfast, then Harry gathered his things and left to have a quick talk with Dumbledore.**

**He reached the Headmasters office, only to find that Dumbledore was waiting right in front of the statue. Dumbledore always knew exactly what was going on in the school.**

**"Ah Harry, good morning." The headmaster greeted cheerfully.**

**"Good morning, Sir." Harry returned the greeting with a small smile.**

**"Do you have news for me, Harry." Dumbledore asked and motioned to the stairs leading to his office.**

**"Yes, actually." Harry replied. "I'm sorry, Sir, I should have mentioned this earlier, but I have a friend who knows a little more about the curse and how to stop it." Harry explained as they walked into Dumbledore's office.**

**"Please have a seat." Dumbledore waved his hand and a chair moved behind where Harry stood. Then the Headmaster took a seat behind his desk.**

**"Thank you. My friend is a Kirnsa." Harry began.**

**"Ah, a Kirnsa, very intelligent creatures, elegant and logical. Please continue." Dumbledore persuaded, obviously intrigued with what Harry had already told him. There was a small twinkle in the old man's eye.**

**"Well, Sir, her name is Naquila and she came to see me a while back to tell me more about the curse. She thinks she has a way that we can stop it." Harry spoke calmly.**

**"Oh, and what is her plan exactly." The Headmaster asked curiously as he lowered his eyes to look over the tops of his glasses.**

**"She said that there is an ancient power, the most powerful magic known to all wizards. Perhaps you know of it?" Harry asked hopefully. **

**"I do indeed know of this power. Now, you're friend told you this was the only way she knew that could stop this curse." Dumbledore asked in a low tone. His gaze never left Harry's.**

**"Yes, Sir." Harry answered, unsure of Dumbledore's expression.**

**"I had hoped it wouldn't come to that." Dumbledore sighed wearily. He lifted his hands to his head and shut his eyes, as if he was forcing himself to think.**

**Harry remained quiet, but something in Dumbledore's face told him that he wasn't going to like what was coming next.**

**"I too, thought of this power as a solution." Dumbledore spoke. "I see no other way, but it's unfortunate…" He trailed off.**

**"Sir?" Harry asked, confused.**

**"Harry no wizard after the four founders has able to control the ancient power. It was too strong for them. Many have perished in the attempt to control and use it." Dumbledore explained quietly. His eyes which one sparkled now had a cloudy look to them. "My first instinct would be to tell you not to go, that there is another way, but…" He paused momentarily. "We do not have another solution, and I've kept certain things from the knowledge of you as well as all the students at Hogwarts over the past while." Dumbledore's voice was a very different tone, he sounded sad, on the verge of tears. **

**Going to one of his cabinets, he opened a drawer and pulled out a newspaper. It was not a wizard's newspaper though. It was a muggle newspaper. Dumbledore handed it to Harry.**

**Harry's expression changed from a look of confusion to Horror. He read the headlines and his eyes widened in shock. 'Hundreds Hospitalized', 'Hospitals full, where to go?', 'Unknown illness strikes world'. Harry's eyes scanned the front page, he flipped through the paper, and all the sections were filled with headlines and stories of the affects of the curse. Harry slowly looked up into Dumbledore's troubled eyes.**

**"Harry, it has already begun. Voldemort's curse is affecting the muggles first. We must act soon. I wish it weren't so, but the fate of the world, now rests with 'The boy who lived'." Dumbledore spoke quietly, but there was a confidence in his voice that told Harry, the Headmaster had hope in him.**

**Harry couldn't speak; he looked down again to the horror overtaking the world. **

"**Harry, my feelings and my instincts say, that you, 'The boy who lived' the only one to ever live through an attack of the Dark Lord, the one who was able to destroy him once and for all, you will save us all." Dumbledore's voice rose with each word. **

**Harry stood for a moment, taking everything in. This was all so fast. He had to move faster. The curse was already hurting people, weakening them, evening killing them. Harry had sworn that night, that Voldemort would never harm another soul. His jaw clenched tightly as he held the paper in his hands, he would let none die. His eyes hardened and when he spoke, his voice shook slightly. "Professor, Sir, I must ask for extra assistance in learning advanced magic and I must ask," Harry paused briefly. "For permission to leave Hogwarts as soon as possible." **

**Dumbledore thought a moment. "Of course, Harry." He spoke. "We must stop this, before any more innocent lives are hurt, or worse." Dumbledore said in a hushed whisper. "I will make sure you have the skills you need to control this power." He added. "It is our last hope, Harry."**


End file.
